


Elevators

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, merry christmas bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Semi and Ushijima get stuck in an elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/gifts).



> Bro I told you I was gonna tell you more about this au but instead I decided to write you a fic.  
> Thank you for being so amazing I love u♥

He didn't know how exactly they ended up here, but he new that it wasn't a pleasant situation.  
Because who would call 'being trapped in a small elevator with a big person' pleasant? Definitely no person that was right in their mind!  
  
Not even if that person was their team captain and – conveniently or unconveniently – their crush.  
  
Semi sighed when the assistance person told them through the intercom that help would arrive soon, though they couldn't tell how soon.  
  
  
Next to him, Ushijima leaned against the wall, his face not displaying any emotions as ever and yet Semi could read him like an open book.  
“Don't worry, Wakatoshi. We will be out and back to the dorms before the game starts.”  
  
Ushijima let out a grunt and just nodded so Semi sighed again and slid down the wall until he sat on the floor.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ushijima asked him after a while and Semi looked up to him.  
  
“Sitting? We probably have to wait for some time before they can get us out so I thought I'd make myself comfortable.”  
  
“The floor is cold though,” Ushijima argued. “You'll get sick.”  
  
Semi smiled a bit and decided to joke a little. “Awww, are you worried about me, Wakatoshi?”  
  
“Yes,” he shot back immediately, which made Semi almost choke on air.  
  
  
It did things to him. Things that he didn't want to happen when he was this close to his crush, in a narrowed place no less.  
  
Semi's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and he looked away.  
“You can't just say that, Wakatoshi.”  
  
“Why not?” Ushijima sounded honestly confused.  
  
“Because it's unfair.”  
  
“What is unfair?”  
  
“It's just unfair!”  
  
Semi felt Ushijima's eyes on him, but since he didn't ask him to explain anything, Semi exhaled quietly and just stared at the ground.  
  
  
Semi didn't even remember when he had noticed it the first time. That he felt more for Ushijima than just friendship. He knew even less when he had begun to like him.  
  
What he did know though was that he had admired him from the beginning. And that he had been excited to set for him.  
  
He also knew why he liked him. He was good looking, obviously, but there was more.  
Ushijima was hardworking, ambitious and devoted to the things he loved. He was caring, his team knew that more than anyone else. He was quite blunt, too, most of the time, but at the same time it made him honest, and if he praised you, you knew that he truely meant it. He could get a little childish, which was rare, but it was endearing whenever it happened, since it wasn't something you would usually use to describe a 189cm tall muscular volleyball player with broad shoulders. Sometimes Ushijima was a little stubborn, too, which was quite cute in Semi's eyes. He loved animals and children. Oh, and plants. He gave great massages and was an even better cook.   
  
But the best thing about him was his smile. His smile which could literally light up entire NYC after a blackout.   
  
  
After a while, he suddenly heard a noise from his left side and he noticed that he had spaced out. He turned his head to see that Ushijima had joined him on the floor.  
  
“Aren't you afraid of getting sick?” he asked him.  
  
“I am, but you're also right. Getting comfortable sounded like a good idea. We don't know how long we have to wait after all.”  
  
Semi smiled at him. “See, told you so.”  
  
  
After a while of being stuck in the elevator and still nothing happening, Semi was starting to get restless. He started to wiggle with his leg and play with his fingers a lot. So much that Ushijima looked at him and watched him for a while before he asked him if he was alright.  
  
Semi stopped immediately. It wasn't that he was claustrophobic or anything – luckily he wasn't! – but still, being trapped in an elevator for such a long time without anything happening made him feel nervous. So he told that Ushijima.  
  
“I understand,” Ushijima said and got up, just to sit down next to Semi again.  
  
“What… exactly are you doing, Wakatoshi?”  
  
“I've read that in stress situations having another person close to you can help calming you down.”  
  
After a few moments of silence, Semi broke into laughter.  
“You're adorable, Wakatoshi. Thank you so much.” He closed his eyes and leaned against him. Semi felt Ushijima sneak an arm around his waist and sighed contently.  
  
Wait.   
  
What?  
  
Semi's head shot up from where he had settled on Ushijima's shoulder and stared at him.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Ushijima asked him and Semi blinked.  
  
“You… have your arm around me.” That wasn't wrong at all. It was confusing, but Semi couldn't put it into words because his mind was literally blasting siren noises as if to say 'HOLY SHIT YOUR CRUSH PUT HIS ARM AROUND YOU TIME TO STOP THINKING'.  
  
A wave of disappointment shot through him when he felt Ushijima move his arm.  
  
“Sorry,” he said.  
  
“Don't move,” Semi said to him while grabbing his arm – and cursed himself the next moment. What was he doing?! Making a fool of himself, that's what!  
  
He took a deep breath and tried again.  
“It's- it's fine. Keep it there. I was just surprised, that's all.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry for surprising you then.”  
  
Semi let go of Ushijima's arm and this time was painfully aware of Ushijima's arm around him. His breath hitched when he felt Ushijima pull him a little closer.  
  
  
Semi couldn't tell how much time passed since they sat like that but he probably had dozed off after a while of being comfortable against Ushijima, because he apologized when Semi started stirring.  
  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”  
  
“It's fine,” Semi slurred the words just slightly and blinked up to see directly into Ushijima's eyes.  
There was a little blush on his cheeks too and Semi felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
It took him a second to notice that he couldn't breathe because Ushijima's lips were on his.  
  
He was kissing him.  
  
Semi needed a second to process that.  
  
Ushijima Wakatoshi, his team captain and crush for a few years now, was kissing him. Him, Semi Eita, who had been replaced as a setter by a second year.  
  
He was kissing him.  
  
FUCK! HE WAS _KISSING_ HIM!!  
  
  
Ushijima parted from him and must have seen the rather shocked expression on Semi's face. He quickly bowed his head in an apology.   
  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” he said and sounded like a kicked puppy.  
  
But Semi was having none of that. He grabbed Ushijima by the collar and with a somewhat aggressive “Shut up, you did the right thing!” kissed him again.  
  
Ushijima kissed him back and Semi felt like he was in heaven. The real thing was so much better than any daydreams he had had of their first kiss.  
  
They parted again, slightly breathless and their lips pink. Not another word left their lips before they went back to kissing.  
  
Ushijima's hand started roaming over his sides and then his chest. Semi felt Ushijima's hands work. First he took off his tie and threw it somewhere into the corner before he opened the buttons of his shirt. But just the top ones. Semi wanted to tell him to continue and take off that shirt completely of him when Ushijima's lips pressed against his neck.   
  
Semi would be too ashamed later to admit that he could make such lewd noises. Ushijima's hands were back to caressing his sides when he suddenly stopped. When Semi looked at him, confused, he saw that Ushijima got up and before Semi could say something, he pulled him up as well, immediately pressing him against the wall.  
  
“It was getting unconfortable on the floor, he whispered into his ear and Semi shivered when he felt his hot breath.  
  
“Mhm,” he said. “continue then.”  
  
Ushijima chuckled a bit and Semi could feel the vibrations in his chest from where he had clenched his fists into the fabric of Ushijima's shirt.  
  
“So bossy,” he said before he suddenly sucked at a spot at Semi's neck.  
  
Semi moaned and wrapped one leg around Ushijima to pull him closer, just closer, to himself, even though Ushijima was all pressed against him already. He wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck and buried a hand in his hair before he lightly tugged at it. He didn't expect Ushijima to stop leaving hickeys all over his neck to let out a moan this sinful.   
  
He was truely amazed.  
  
“I didn't expect you to be into hair pulling,” he whispered to Ushijima, his voice hoarse.  
  
“I didn't expect you to be into me, if I'm honest.” Ushijima whispered back to him and Semi's gaze got soft.  
  
“You're such a sweetheart, Wakatoshi. How could anyone _not_ be into you to be honest.”  
  
Ushijima looked deeply into Semi's eyes, as if he was searching for something.  
“So, did I understand that right? You… like me?”  
  
Semi's cheeks started to burn again, but this time, he didn't look away.  
“I guess I do.”   
  
Ushijima kept looking at him a little longer, but then he nodded.  
“Good. Because I like you, too. Have liked you for a long time now.”  
  
As if to not lose any more time, Ushijima kissed him again, pressing him against the wall of the elevator they were still trapped in.  
  
Ushijima held onto the thigh of the leg that Semi had still wrapped around him, while his other hand was on Semi's lower back, pulling him even closer.   
  
  
They were so into it that Semi almost screamed in surprise when the door of the elevator suddenly opened and two men stared down at them. Seemed like their elevator got stuck right by a door. Semi blushed furiously, being caught making out with someone in a compromising position by some strangers wasn't exactly his number one on the list of fun things to do.  
  
Ushijima let go of him, not the littlest bit fazed by that and while Semi buttoned up his shirt again, Ushijima picked up the tie he had thrown away earlier and gave it back to Semi.  
  
They thanked the men, even if it was more than embarrassing and Semi couldn't look them in the eyes no matter what, and then left.  
  
Hand in Hand.


End file.
